Private Lessons
by avatarlemon
Summary: Korra's finally getting those private lessons from Tahno! ;) LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! One shot.


**Just a lil one shot. Rated M for mature content, blah blah, viewer discression is advised, blah blah, I do not own Avatar: Legend Of Korra. Review (:**

* * *

Korra's POV

"I'm here for my private lessons!" I shouted in a kinda annoyed. kinda teasing tone.

"Uh-vatar. It's good to see you. I would like to thank you for returning my bending." He said evilly. I hated being called 'uh-vatar'.

"Yea, I hope you know I'm only here because Tenzin is making me, 'cause he thinks you've _changed_." I said pouting.

"Well. Uh-vatar, " the dramatic pauses between his words were so annoying "we'll just have to see." His eyes flickered with a need.

Naturally I gulped.

"Shall we begin?" I said obnoxiously tapping my foot.

"I insist."

We started off with some simple bending, if this was a master, I'm a mega master! Occasionally he pulled a droplet of water up and swallowed it. Wow. Amazing. After some 'warming up' he insisted on sparing. I agreed and we began.

* * *

Tahno's POV

We begn sparing and she was quite good. I shot a whip of water at her and she bent up a wall, absorbing the water. Then I sent icicles at her and she turned the wall to ice. She shot icicles back and I whipped them out of the air with some water. The sparing went on for about a half hour until we both got so tired we called time out.

"You are good." I said watching her as she practiced forms. I loved how her breast bounced when she tried at anything, them hiuge, perfect breast. I smirked and could tell she dindtknow what I was really thinking.

"Yeah, its an avatar thing." She said giving me _the eye_.

"Now for the real lessons?" I said grinning slyly.

"What do you mean." She was skeptical and catching the hints I was dropping.

"Close your eyes." I said planning my next actions.

She hesitated but then she closed them.

* * *

No One's POV

He walked over to her and pulled her shirt off. She gasped at the unexpected gesture, but didn't stop him. He pulled his own shirt off, and undid her wraps. He thought about how much better her breast looked without the clothing, and kissed her lips passionately, rubbing his chest against hers. She leaned into the kiss, slowly easing them to the ground, her on top, of course. He removed his pants and so did she. By now there was the invention of underwear, so that's all they were in. She sat up some and let her breast hand inches from his mouth. Simultaneously she grabbed the growing budge in his pants and played with it. He moaned, but when he couldn't take it anymore he flipped them over and started sucking her nipples. He then reached down into her remaining clothing and played with the outside of her pussy lips. He finally slid a finger into her. After no reaction he slip another one in and she moaned, from both things. She took note and remembered she would need to return the favor. Finally they were both completely naked and he began sliding inside her.

"Mmmmhh." She moaned loudly as he went deeper into her.

He bounced, seemingly selfishly only making himself cum.

"Here's the technique uh-vatar." He said grinning.

She bucked back in pleasure as he waterbent the cum that was still in her. He moved it around, bringing her more pleasure than his dick all alone could've. When she finally orgasmed he bent the liquids out of her. He separated them into two droplets in the air. She got the memo and they bith bent the mixture of each others cum into their mouths.

"See ya next week, I bet you cant wait for the next lesson." He said grinning and now clothed, then he walked out of the arena.

Once he was gone, she was about to leave, but she heard clapping,

"Bravo!" A voice said from the stands, she broke into a sweat, knowing no one should find out about what she and Tahno had done. "Now young avatar, don't leave yet! It's my turn." The figure came out of the shadows and became identifiable. Korra gasped.

* * *

**How is it? I know it's short, I just got bored. Should I continue this? If so who should the mystery man be? :) Review!**


End file.
